Sisters Grimm Themes
by Epic Queen of Hearts
Summary: Themes for most of the Sister s Grimm cast. Some people have two and some people have one. There are only two pairings:PuckBrina and Jake Briar memorial songfic.THESE ARE ALL SONGFIC!In case you haven't noticed.Check out my other stories,too.K .Just cause
1. Daphne

Daphne's POV

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies _

_Lit up the world when I fell asleep_

I love this song. It always gave me the idea of what would happen after I fell asleep.

_Cause' they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I'd just stand and stare_

It made me imagine those little bugs of light buzzing around my room, as if in a rhythm. Like those light up fans. Yeah.

_I'd make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I would rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause' everything is never as it seems_

That is my favorite verse because it describes Ferryport Landing so well. It seems like a regular town, but in reality, it is home to lots of Everafters.

_Cause' I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten million lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

I can imagine lots of little lights hugging me, trying to teach me how to dance. Do lightning bugs know the Cupid Shuffle?

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread._

What the heck is a sock hop? A foxtrot? Anyone? Cause' I got nothing.

_I'd make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I would rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause' everything is never as it seems_

Chorus, classic. He sings that part really well. I would rather stay awake, too. But Granny said my bedtime is 8:45 or something.

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_[Please take me away from here]_

_Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_[Please take me away from here]_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_[Please take me away from here]_

_When I'm way too tired to fall asleep_

I hate counting sheep. It is really boring.1…2…..3…..I love counting I school but, I hate it outside of school. I leave that to Granny or Sabrina. Even though Sabrina is more like a dictionary.

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird cause' I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes_

_As they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_Cause' I saved a few_

_And I keep them in a jar_

I love catching fireflies. One foster parent we went to used their light-up bottoms for earrings. And she made me and Sabrina go out to catch them every night.

_I'd make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I would rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause' everything is never as it seems_

_I'd make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I would rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause' everything is never as it seems_

_[I fall asleep]_

_I'd make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I would rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause' my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Is the CD player broken? He keeps saying the same thing. Eh, I like it. I think the point of the song is that anything can happen.

"Including Puck and Sabrina!" I accidently shouted out loud.

Sabrina looked out of her room and shouted back, "ENOUGH WITH THE SOULMATES CRAP!"

Classic Sabrina.


	2. Sabrina

_The smell of your skin lingers on me, now_

_You're probably on your flight_

_Back to your hometown_

_I need some shelter of my own_

_Protection baby_

_Be with myself in center, clarity, peace and serenity_

I love the title of this song. Big Girls Don't Cry. Because they don't.

_I hope you know_

_I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal_

_Myself and I_

_We got straitening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you_

_Like a child misses their blanket_

_But I got to get a _

_Move on my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry_

Fergie still has a blanket? That's new. It has nothing to do with him? C'mon Fergie, we both know it has something to do with him. You don't believe me? Fine. Go walk down the red carpet with your `blankie`. See if I care.

_The path I'm walkin, I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairy Tales don't always have a happy ending do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay _

It's like Fergie was born in Ferryport Landing. No fairytales have happy endings. Snow White almost got killed. The king of the Faerie is dead. And a condiment is replacing him. Does that sound happy to you?

_I hope you know_

_I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal_

_Myself and I_

_We got straitening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you_

_Like a child misses their blanket_

_But I got to get a _

_Move on my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry_

He must have done something really wrong to get a song. From Fergie. What did he do Fergie? Let it out, let it out.

_Like a school mate_

_In the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and UNO cards_

_I'll be your best friend_

_And you'll be my, valentine._

_Yes you can hold my hands if you want to_

_Cause' I wanna hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers_

_And share our secret worlds _

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late and dark outside_

_I need to be with myself in center, clarity, peace, and serenity_

Awwwwwwwwww. How cute. I'm gonna need a barf bag, stat! Fergie has a bedtime? Wow. What is it, 8:30?

_I hope you know_

_I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal_

_Myself and I_

_We got straitening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you_

_Like a child misses their blanket_

_But I got to get a _

_Move on my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry_

I like the chorus the best. It's really catchy. But it can get annoying. Like when Daphne sings it. Talk about torture.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

_Da Da Da Da Da Da Da_

I turned off my radio just soon enough to hear Daphne scream, "Like Puck and Sabrina!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE SOUL MATES CRAP!" I yelled back, extremely loud.

Typical Daphne.


	3. Puck

Here's Puck. Disclaimer:I do not own Sister's Grimm.

* * *

_This is gonna feel real good, alright?  
Most Dope  
Everybody please put a thumb in the air_

Oh. This is my song.

_1, 2, 3, 4 some crazy-ass kids come and knock up on your door so  
Let em in, let em in, let em in (hey)_

This guy makes me proud to be white..._  
_

_1, 2, 3, 4 some crazy-ass kids come and knock up on your door so  
Let em in, let em in, let em in (hey)_

It makes so much sense...If crazy kids are knockin' on your door,then don't you answer. I feel it's dangerous not to..._  
_

_I feel like a million bucks  
But my money don't really feel like I do_

I know,right?

_And from the ground I built my own damn buzz  
People was amazed I was still in high school  
But now I'm out, and money what I'm about_

Well,I'm not out yet, but God knows I wanna be...And I do, as a matter of fact, enjoy money.

_Tryin to get so much I can't keep count  
New kicks give me cushion like whoopie  
Keep a smile like you're eating Paul cookie  
Everything good, I'm white boy awesome  
Up all night - Johnny Carson_

Why yes, I am white boy awesome.I love whoopie cushions,they're classic... Cookies? I'm suddenly hungry... I'm telling you, it's this puberty disease...

_I ain't gotta Benz, no just a Honda  
But try to get my money like an Anaconda,  
Real, real long cross the country_

Sadly,it's true. Old Lady wouldn't accept the Benz from my mom, so I got some Honda FC Sport 2008...Anaconda? I remember that movie. Jay Lo was very provacotive...WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!

_Smoke joints in the whip, no cop can bust me  
Drive into the stage, they applaud and scream  
All the pretty girls come flock on me, yeah I rock the beat_

It's true,pretty girls flock to me like I'm their savior. And if I hadn't known Sa-Grimm for most of her young life,I could've sworn she's jealous.

1, 2, 3, 4 some crazy-ass kids come and knock up on your door so  
Let em in, let em in, let em in (hey)

_1, 2, 3, 4 some crazy-ass kids come and knock up on your door so  
Let em in, let em in, let em in (hey)_

I laugh in the face of crazy-ass kids. HA HA HA HA HA HA COUGH COUGH.

_And I like my rhymes witty  
All my dimes pretty  
If you got weed you can come fly with me_

I remember something Mustardeed learned from a bum on the street when we were little: Crack is whack,weed is what you 't that the truth...

_I don't take pity on them silly little hoes  
Milly vanilly but this is really how it goes  
Mouth my words, don't say shit.  
Shhh.. Shut up and ride this.  
I'm just playin' let's have a ball  
All we need is some weed, hoes, and alcohol_

That perfectly describes junior prom. Alcohol compliments of me...but there was no weed...or at least...WE didn't get any. Those chaperones looked a little too happy,if you ask me.

_Hey, don't forget it when I'm wreckin' it  
Etiquette for the hell of it  
Smellin' it when the L is lit  
I'm Flyer than a pelican  
Young fresh but I'm so damn intelligent_

Actually,i'm not very young, but I happen to be quite intelligent for my age...which shall not be revealed.

_Girls givin' brains 'cause I'm actin' like a gentleman  
In deeper than the water Michael Phelps was in  
Fittin' to have a party baby you can tell your friends  
We the type lookin' right still settin' trends  
Fuck a job I'ma get these dead presidents  
_

So true, I'm NEVER getting a job. I'll just make something really awesome and sell it for a kajillion dollars.

_1, 2, 3, 4 some crazy-ass kids come and knock up on your door so  
Let em in, let em in, let em in (hey)_

_1, 2, 3, 4 some crazy-ass kids come and knock up on your door so  
Let em in, let em in, let em in (hey)  
_

Why won't this person let the kids in? It's ot Zombieland, no one is trying to eat you.

_Not a day goes by when I ain't gettin' high  
They wonder why don't I go get myself a job  
So I can make them bucks but I don't give a fuck  
No, I feel great.I feel great._

Mac Miller and I are like,geniuses,man. No jobs,a car, and some beer. Man,the good life.

1, 2, 3, 4 some crazy-ass kids come and knock up on your door so  
Let em in, let em in, let em in (hey)

_1, 2, 3, 4 some crazy-ass kids come and knock up on your door so  
Let em in, let em in, let em in (hey)_

"LET EM' IN!" Echoed one more time before I caught the end of what Sabr-GRIMM was yelling. "-SOULMATES CRAP!"

Ah,Sabrina-GRIMM. CRAP.

* * *

The Sa-Grimm things are when he's accidentally calling her Sabrina when he means to call her Grimm...


End file.
